Noches de verano
by orquideasenfermas
Summary: Basado en los a os de universidad de Tom. Que pasa cuando una calurosa noche se junta con la musica de Carlos Santana? Mi primer historia de Tom Hiddleston, criticas constructivas seran muy agradecidas!:D


Había sido una de las tardes más calurosas del verano y para colmo de males el aire acondicionado de los apartamentos donde vivía se había descompuesto, dejando como única alternativa ventanas abiertas y algún ventilador que escasamente refrescaba el lugar.

La iluminación del cuarto daba a entender que el sol estaba a un paso de ponerse para dar paso a la noche, que con ansias rogaba por que fuera un poco más fresca que las horas anteriores. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto para dejar que el aire circulara un poco más, y pude ver que a mi compañero de departamento tambien le afectaban las altas temperaturas que el intenso verano había traído consigo.

Hacía poco tiempo que había sido transferida y por coincidencias del destino lo conocí en la cafetería de la escuela. Después de algunos meses decidimos compartir la vivienda, no éramos más que dos estudiantes que nos apoyábamos mutuamente para salir adelante. Nos dividíamos los gastos, las cuentas, y cuando la situación era un poco mas critica, las comidas.

Aunque la diferencia de edades nos impedía convivir en el campus y las tareas y proyectos en las tardes, siempre nos encontrábamos para cenar. Hoy no había sido la excepción y habíamos intercambiado solo un par de palabras, pues la época de exámenes nos exigía tiempo y dedicación. Terminamos una cena rápida consistente en comida congelada y quejas sobre el clima y volvimos cada quien a su cuarto después de limpiar.

A pesar de tener en la mano un vaso de agua helada y acabar de sujetar mi cabello en una cola de caballo, el calor seguía afectándome, lo mismo que a mi compañero que se encontraba en el cuarto de al lado trabajando en su computadora, escribiendo probablemente un ensayo sobre alguna obra literaria. Era frecuente en su carrera.

Regrese al banquillo frente al lienzo y seguí trabajando en el cuadro al oleo que en mi clase de representación visual habían pedido para mi examen final, una copia bastante mal hecha de "el beso" de Gustav Klimt, a mi parecer.

Pase el dorso de mi mano por mi frente para limpiar el sudor y mentalmente seguí quejándome de la temperatura. Necesitaba distraerme y lo necesitaba rápido. "ya sé, música!" dije casi en un susurro.

"disculpa?" me contestó desde su cuarto.

"te molesta si pongo música? El calor está cerrando mi cabeza y necesito olvidarme del calor infernal que hace aquí" dije limpiando de nuevo mi frente.

"si me das un minuto no hay problema, estoy casi por terminar" me dijo poniéndose de pie para poner una gran cantidad de papel en la impresora.

"claro, avísame cuando acabes" finalice regresando a la mesa donde tenía la paleta, escurriendo un poco mas de blanco tome una nueva brocha nueva, tratando de formar un color que pudiera convencerme. Limpie el exceso de mis manos en el pantalón corto que llevaba siempre que pintaba, "otra mancha mas a la colección" pensé. Sacudí la camiseta vieja y bastante floja que llevaba para dejar entrar un poco de aire a mi pecho, no sabía que mas hacer para deshacerme de la sensación del sudor.

Seguí mezclando, tratando de llegar al color terracota del fondo de mí cuadro, sin mencionar que el estrés de terminar junto al horrible clima estaban desesperándome cuando de pronto una voz me saco de mi estupor.

"listo, puedes poner la música" me dijo recargado en el marco de mi puerta dándome una sonrisa cansada, si era debido al calor o a la semana, no lo supe diferenciar en ese momento.

A pesar de tener los brazos cruzados pude notar que los primeros tres botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados y por un leve instante quise sugerirle que si gustaba podía quitársela, pero instantáneamente expulse esa idea de mi cabeza, y con un suspiro decidí ir a mi armario, ahí guardaba algunos de mis CDs, mas por nostalgia de mi hogar que por la música.

Habíamos estado de acuerdo en que un radio era necesario, pues además de tener bocinas más grandes, nos daba variedad de música y podíamos conectar nuestros ipods. Después de buscar por un momento encontré la colorida portada del que sabía que me daría inspiración para terminar.

Me dirigí hacia la sala, sintiendo en mis pies el piso del pasillo mucho más fresco que el de mi recamara al tiempo que sacaba el disco de su caja, sintiendo como me seguían. Puse la caja en la mesa de la pequeña sala que teníamos y al instante vi de reojo como con curiosidad la recogía, dándole varias vueltas.

"perdona mi ignorancia, pero quien es Santana?" me preguntó.

"básicamente el mejor guitarrista no solo de mi país, sino del mundo entero" le conteste sonriendo mientras veía como el reproductor se tragaba mi disco.

Deje que el disco corriera solo, después de todo no existía canción de Santana que no fuera buena. Regrese por el pasillo escuchando sus pasos detrás de mí, tambien estaba descalzo.

La primera pista empezó a sonar, "samba pa'ti", automáticamente mi cuerpo se relajo y entre a mi cuarto para retomar mi trabajo. Sorpresivamente el no regreso al suyo, al contrario, me siguió y de nuevo se postro en el umbral, a diferencia que ahora sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Otro de sus botones estaba desabrochado.

Logrando al fin el color que necesitaba me dispuse a empezar a rellenar los espacios faltantes, parecía como si la música realmente ayudara. Los siguientes trazos y pinceladas fueron muchísimo más sencillos, y aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba trabajando, notaba el pasar de los minutos gracias a él, que cada cierto tiempo cambiaba de posición, se acomodaba las mangas de la camisa o limpiaba algo de sudor de su frente.

El disco seguía sonando, después de un par de canciones que pasaron desapercibidas gracias al alto nivel de concentración que ponía en mi tarea comenzó "Europa". El sensual rasgueo de las cuerdas hizo que por un momento cerrara los ojos, liberando a mis pulmones de un suspiro que no sabía que estaba guardando. A medida que la canción avanzaba tambien lo hacia la noche, que para mi desgracia no estaba refrescando, aunque no prestaba mucha atención pues mi enfoque era mi proyecto.

Estaba por dar los últimos toques cuando uno de sus movimientos hizo que levantara la mirada; su mano ahora descansaba en su barbilla, sus largos dedos rosando sus labios.

Ahora llevaba la camisa completamente abierta.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, y a medida que daba paso pude ver como una gota de sudor recorría su pecho, bajando lentamente por su abdomen. Mis labios se separaron ligeramente, completamente secos por el calor de la noche. Santana continuaba llenando el aire.

Se detuvo junto a mí y después de los segundos más largos de mi vida comenzó a analizar mi pintura, recorriendo cada detalle mientras con su lengua remojaba sus labios. Dio un paso hacia atrás, y cuando pensé que estaba a punto de irse casi en un susurro me dijo al oído:

"cómo es posible que puedas escuchar esa música y no notar como el calor asciende?"

Su voz ahora era más ronca, y su tono tenia matices que en todo el tiempo que había convivido con él jamás había escuchado. Gire mi cabeza hacia él, y al verlo a los ojos no pude evitar abrir los míos a la par; su mirada ahora más intensa tenía un color más oscuro.

"n-no sé a que te refieres" le conteste, un pobre argumento por su puesto. Sus acciones eras más que suficiente para dejarme sin palabras.

La tensión ya era incontrolable cuando una gota de sudor bajo por mi cuello, y al momento de pasar por el borde mi clavícula extendió uno de sus largos dedos, trazando el camino que previamente había dejado en mi piel la transpiración.

Cerré los ojos dejándome envolver en la sensación mientras al fondo comenzaba "Black magic woman". En ese momento no supe si para bien o para mal.

Pude sentir como los demás dedos caían en mi cuello mientras que su otra mano tomaba mi cintura obligándome a ponerme de pie, encontrándome con sus labios. Aquel beso lento poco a poco se convertía en uno sensual, a la vez que su mano ahora recorría mi espalda, pegándome más a su cuerpo. Pude sentir como su lengua jugueteaba con mi labio inferior, y al abrir ligeramente mi boca esta se adueño de mí, explorándome, peleando por la dominación.

No pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cuando mordió mi labio, sintiendo como maliciosamente sonreía. Mis manos inmóviles soltaron el pincel y la paleta y tomaron su camisa, despojándolo de ella al fin, sintiendo su espalda, recorriendo su pecho, empujándolo hacia el centro de la habitación.

Despojándome de la camiseta vieja que llevaba puesta bajo hasta mi cuello, sus besos aun más calientes sobre mi piel, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, subiendo de mi cadera hasta mi pecho, acunando mis senos en ambas manos, aun sin romper la unión.

Lentamente baje mis manos hasta su pantalón, deshaciendo el amarre del cinto junto con el botón y el zíper, y deslizándolos poco a poco por sus piernas, hasta dejarlo en ropa interior, la que marcaba su excitación. Me disponía a deshacerme de otra de mis prendas cuando me detuvo; "déjame hacerlo yo, dame ese placer".

Escuchar su voz, siempre tan suave y gentil, dándome órdenes y expresándose de esa manera me excitaba aun más.

Retire mis manos y sentí como con un simple jalón mis pantaloncillos ya no estaban, en cambio su mano jugaba con el elástico de mi ropa interior, sus dedos bajándola y subiéndola en diferentes partes. Voltee a verlo, casi rogando por que terminara con mi agonía, y de pronto sus largos dedos estaban en mi centro, jugando casi con maldad, arrebatándome gemidos mientras que mis manos recorrían sus brazos, ligeramente clavando mis unas en su piel.

Avanzo dos pasos hacia atrás y me trajo hacia la cama, alejo su mano de mi sur para volverme a besar, ahora mas desesperadamente, mientras que sus manos se deshacían de mi sostén. Volviendo a acunar mis pechos, deshizo el beso para bajar un poco más, pasando por mis hombros, para llegar a mis pezones, atormentándolos con su lengua, haciendo lentos y suaves círculos para después mansamente morderlos, al tiempo que con sus dedos masajeaba mi centro, recorriéndolo, separando mas mi piernas.

Se separo de mí, y levantando mis piernas se deshizo de la última de mis prendas, dejándome completamente desnuda. Su sonrisa ahora era diferente a la que me daba siempre, de ser dulce y sincera ahora estaba llena de perversión, haciéndolo completamente mi objeto de deseo.

Volvió a abrir mis piernas a la par, dejándome totalmente expuesta. De pie frente a mi cama se me antojaba imponente. Empezó a recorrer mis piernas con besos conforme se arrodillaba hasta llegar al interior de mis muslos, intercalándolos con suaves lamidas, dándome las pistas previas a lo que haría más adelante. Al llegar al punto exacto entre mis piernas mis ojos se cerraron de placer. Acariciaba sus dorados risos mientras él y su boca estudiaban cada rincón de mi ser, y lo que antes eran gemidos ahora se había convertido en aclamaciones por mas.

Sus manos acariciaban mis piernas, lentamente subiendo por ellas, hasta que lentamente sus dedos comenzaron a entrar poco a poco en mí, casi como si fuera una diversión personal escuchar mis ruegos. Al cabo de unos momentos cedió y ambos dedos se abrieron paso en mí, buscando mi punto especial, encontrándolo sin mucho trabajo, su lengua aun haciendo magia.

Sentía como el calor de todo mi cuerpo bajaba poco a poco cuando se detuvo, saliendo por completo de mí, y poniéndose de pie de nuevo, su erección ahora era prominente. Me arrodille en la cama y cobrando mi venganza me deshice de su ropa interior de la manera más lenta que pude, revelando el ya bastante hinchado miembro.

Poco a poco lo fui besando, recorriendo con mi lengua desde la punta hasta la base pasando por sus testículos para volver al principio. Al completar mi recorrido introduje la punta a mi boca, cerrando los ojos y saboreando su sabor, frotando con ambas manos su base, mientras mi lengua se deslizaba un poco más. Los sonidos que arrancaba de su garganta me confirmaban que lo complacía tal y como él lo había hecho conmigo.

Su mano tomo la liga de mi cabello y deshizo mi peinado, dejando caer mi cabello sobre mis hombros y mi espalda, mientras enredaba su mano en mi nuca. Alcé la mirada y vi como el simple hecho de tenerme a su merced lo excitaba mas, empujándome ligeramente hasta sentir que sus primeras gotas ardían en mi garganta.

Casi a la fuerza lo saque de mi, dejando un casi imperceptible hilo de saliva, y de nuevo me trajo a un beso, ambos saboreando nuestra esencia.

Apoyando una rodilla, el colchón cedió a su peso mientras abría mis piernas, mi excitación dolorosa y con urgencia por ser atendida. Me recosté en la almohada y sintiendo sus manos acariciando mi rostro se introdujo a mí, de manera lenta pero certera, arrancando su nombre de mis labios.

"AHHH TOM!"

Volvió a sonreír con su segunda embestida, mis piernas ahora rodeando su cintura. El vaivén que ahora empezábamos se complementaba a la perfección con la música, aquella guitarra sensual con tonos prohibidos que solo pocos eran dichosos de tocar.

"_'got your spell on me baby _

_Yes, you got your spell on me baby, _

_turning my heart into stone _

_I need you so bad, magic woman, _

_I can't leave you alone"_

Su ritmo empezó a aumentar, a la par con los sonidos guturales que eran causados por y para mí. Nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar y esta vez el beso que siguió fue uno calmado, con paciencia, como solo los verdaderos amantes pudieran ser capaces de regalarse el uno al otro. Nos separamos y no pude evitar el volver a perderme en su mirada, ahora más clemente, adictiva, y sin poder articular palabra deje que el sonido de nuestros cuerpos se mezclara con el de la música.

Mis brazos recorrieron su pecho una vez más, aferrándose a su cuello, otra gota de sudor callo en mi pecho y en respuesta arquee mi espalda hacia él, su cercanía me parecía casi magnética.

Mi cuerpo empezaba a tensarse, ya no podría aguantar más, y conforme pasaban los minutos sus embestidas se volvían más intensas, violentas, podía sentirlo palpitar dentro de mí.

Lo aferre más a mí cuerpo, su oído a la par de mi boca y le suspire el más grande secreto que mi cuerpo poseía, sintiendo como mi cuerpo liberaba sensaciones indescriptibles a la par del suyo, sus golpes contra mi cuerpo disminuyendo paulatinamente, permitiéndonos recobrar el aliento.

Permanecimos envueltos el uno del otro por varios minutos, sin querer distanciarnos, se volteo quedando de espaldas y me acerco a su pecho, apartando un mechón de cabello de mi frente, para poder besarla y regalarme una sonrisa. Sus ojos habían recuperado su ternura de nuevo.

Estaba por caer dormida cuando con un tono casi imperceptible de burla me dijo:

"te aseguro que el fabuloso santana no va a darle los toques finales a tu cuadro".


End file.
